


Normal, What's that?

by Nyghtmyst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtmyst/pseuds/Nyghtmyst
Summary: Hermione should have known better, she was the researcher of the three and friends with one of them since she was eleven. Normal wasn't something that ran along the Potter line and apparently she could add the Delacour line to that as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: The characters and belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox. Please note that I am portraying Hermione of ethnic descent. What decent is up to you and where you are from. This also portrays a monogamous triad coupling. If any of the above bothers you then please do not go any farther. I will not cater to flames or other negative rebuttals. It's been some time since I've written anything, so I decided to wet my feet once again. I figured snippets are easy to try...welp here you go!

Normal, What's that

She leaned back against the wooden wall while losing herself in the pattering of the rain that was currently beating hard against the window. The skies had been darkening for some time now but she knew before they even turned. The blasted migraine saw to that. As she thought of yesterday a tiny sigh left her lips. Taking a sip of her now lukewarm tea, her mind began to wonder where her soon to be spouse were as well as how they were feeling at this moment.

Yesterday had been torture for her, she had gotten into an enormous argument with them over something that was inconsequential. If she were, to be honest with herself, it was completely her fault. The migraine, hell just the topic itself was so different than her normal realm of normal that it took her by surprise.

She shakes her head to rid herself of those thoughts at the moment, she was testy, nothing more. A soft unwoman like snort came from her as her gaze went back out to the window. She wondered if she could play the period card but no, that wouldn't work because she damn well knew she was an open book to those who knew how to read her. Damn.

Her eyes scan the road, watching the people quickly run to their homes as the downpour truly hits the area. She enjoys seeing the normal day to day routine of her people, although right now it was anything but normal with the rain pouring down. It still gave her a reminder of why she was working extremely long hours at the Ministry. They deserved a chance to see the wonders the world had to offer, mundane and magical alike. It was also one reason her fiance decided to live in this particular town. Mundane and Magical intermixed as freely as if it were just an everyday occurrence. She gave a chuckle, to these people it was.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door open, close or hear that two someones had snuck into the kitchen to make another pot of tea as well as something that would give her a clue of whom else was there. It wasn't until she began raising the cup of tea to her lips, that she realized she wasn't alone. A masculine hand came into view and covered her cup. Bright chocolate eyes shot up to see the smiling face of her lover. She knew those green eyes anywhere, but a gentle tug from her cup made her truly realize just how not alone she was.

Her eyes fell down to see a pair of elegant pale fingers pulling way her teacup from her now empty hand and replacing it with a steaming warm cup of hot chocolate. She let her gaze work it's way up the person's being, stopping only when she was met with the most intense silver-blue eyes she's ever known. Those eyes told her everything she needed to know yet a tiny part of her was still in doubt. As if knowing just what she needed, those pale hands covered her own darker-skinned ones and gave a gentle squeeze. "Hermione…" The French accent washed over her as a shiver ran over her body as those silver-blue eyes spoke to her. "Potteros non faciunt normalis."

A soft chuckle was heard from Harry as he gave her shoulder a soft squeeze, kneels next to the both of them, pulls out a box from his coat and opens it before them revealing three wedding bands, each one a perfect reflection of the three of them together. The elegant bands were made of silver, at least that's what she thought, with the words Potteros non faciunt normalis was perfectly inscribed around the centerpiece of each had a large deep emerald green, while one had the fire-est of red opals she had ever seen. Yet the last one made her eyes widen, and tears shine in them. There in the center was her mother's stone from her wedding tanzanite gem glittering lovingly at her.

Harry's voice broke through her thoughts with his next words. " Will, you, Hermione Granger, and you, Fleur Delcour do me the honor of marrying Harry Potter?" He gazed at them both, smiled and asked the question he wanted an answer to desperately. Although he was 99.9 percent sure that the answer will be one to his liking. He also knew that hearing it would make a world of difference for the three of them. The gasp from them both was sweet music to him, but the dual yes was even sweeter.

Five ghostly figures smiled as they watched their children and grandchild in one of their happiest moments. "Really, Potteros non faciunt normalis?" Dan asks as things began to heat up between their children, so they decided it was time to shimmer away. The elder Veela gave a soft laugh while Lilly tried to hide her smirk. Emma turned to James, cocking an eye up but there was a giant smile on her face as said man merely grinned widely. "It's true though. Potters don't do normal."


	2. Three weeks Eariler

He looked down at the pale hand in his own darker one. "Relax, Harry, She will say yes." He chuckles, tightening his grip around their hand as they enter Gringotts to visit his family vault. The trip through the teller was quick enough, as was the ride to the vault but it was when he began to enter that he began to panic. He stared down at his tanned colored hand, it was shaking so quickly that the goblin who escorted them down asked if he needed a healer. Harry smiled and gave a nervous chuckle. "No, just nerves when you are about to do something crazy."

The goblin gave him a deadpanned looked. "For example breaking into a heavily guarded bank run by a race of hardened warriors who keep dragons as guardians of said vault?" Harry gave a nervous chuckle as he shook his head, but it was their companion who was the one to answer. "No, It is far more terrifying." the accented voice of companion said with a barely hidden giggle. "He is about to ask the woman he loves to marry him." The goblin looked between the both of them, then stared at Harry while clicking his tongue, spoke something in goblinese then spoke in English. "You may wish to try your mother's smithing trunk. She was quite the jewelry maker, and one of the few who understood the metals even better than we goblins." With those words, they left Harry to fend for himself in the vault.

Once Harry was behind the vault doors, the goblin turned to his former student. " Are they your mates?" The blonde merely smiled, giving a nod. "Mmmhmmm." The goblin snorted crossing his arms, "Much better than that Weasley wizard." Another snort "And what is it with you, Delacours, and the number three?" Laughter fell from the blonde's lips as they waved their hand reciting an old incantation allowing their former teacher to see what they saw. At his gasp, the blonde gave another soft chuckle. "Threes have served my family well."

The goblin's eyes widen as he saw the spirits surrounding them, most of the spirit couples were triads, although some were pairs. "You're a seer." The blonde wrinkles their nose, "No, I am quite thankful that I do not have that responsibility but as you can now see via the spell, I can see and communicate with... the... dead." Those last three words came out slowly as both magical beings watched a woman with dark chestnut brown hair, walked through the vault with a wave. " Delacour, Did she just wave at us?" Just as the blonde was about to answer the spirit came back through the wall, walked over to them and proceeded to kiss both beings on the forehead. "Alright, Delacour, take the blasted spell off." A chuckle, and a hand wave later the goblin was once again breathing easy.

It was a good twenty minutes later that Harry reappeared with a small elegant black box and a bright smile on his face. "I take it you found what you needed, Harry?" He looked up at those shining blue eyes then held up the box. " It was where Master Goblin said it would be." He then looked to their guide. "Sir, would it be possible to have my mother's jeweler trunk sent to my home?" The goblin gives a curt nod, " Of course. Would you like more time?" Harry shook his head no, and soon he and his companion were sitting in a muggle coffee shop that they had found years ago when he and Hermione were on the run. Somehow a large cup of dark hot chocolate appeared in his calloused hands.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there staring at the soft swirls of whipped cream melting into the warm drink. It could have been five minutes or it could have been an hour, he wasn't sure but suddenly everything fell from his lips. He began explaining that when he opened the trunk a wave of pure magic washed over him. "It was the most surreal thing to feel your mother's magic and remember it for the first time." His voice was soft as he continued speaking about the box that contained the rings. " After that, the box just floated up but what got me was…" He looked up into those bright blue eyes. "I saw... She placed her finger to her lips, then slipped her wedding ring off and slide it into the box." He blinked a few times, still unbelieving of what he saw but the proof was in the box. He had opened the ring box before and knew the second set was empty but when he opened it after his encounter with he checked it again. This time the tanzanite was sitting in its new setting, glimmering at him. "Seriously, Fleur, is that how your gift works?"

The woman in question gave a soft chuckle, "Sometimes, although when the need is dire they will speak with me, although that is a rare thing." What she didn't say was that her line of mediums had protections placed on them when they first come into the gift, especially if the child had creature blood within them. The creature within the child was always considered the unpredictable variable and for good reason. If a spirit were to try and harm the child, no matter the age, the creature within would come forth to defend its host and that usually causes irreparable harm to the child. Of course, once the child began to age techniques were taught to help them to control their abilities as well as new protections were added or if need be, taken away. She watched as he stared at her in awe but she wanted this day to be about her two best friends so she changed the subject. "Enough about me, and tell me about how you plan on asking?

Harry looked around to see if they were truly alone, then leaned in as if it were some top secret information he was about to share, he wiggled a finger to her to come in close. She couldn't help but chuckle at his antics, it was one of the things that endeared her to him. Not the boy who lived nonsense, no she loved the man who the boy became. She leaned in playing the part, but all he did was look around again then booped her nose lightly with one finger, winked and said. "You'll have to wait and see." She huffed at home as he laughed softly. She could tell that the warm cup of coffee helped him immensely, well the sugar she was sure helped as well.


End file.
